Molecular dynamics and free energy simulation are employed to investigate the structure dynamics and hydration of protein and nucleic acid systems in solution. The focus is the development of accurate force field parameters and demonstration of the dependence of the environment on nucleic acid structure. MidasPlus is used extensively in this work as a visualization tool.